Mango Kisses
by Belligerent-road-pylon
Summary: A PreSeaons 2 run in between Sayid and Shannon. Mangos and energetic dogs really don't mix.


**Mango Kisses**

**Rating: **PG13**  
**

**Pairing: **Sayid/Shannon. Because I loved them

**Author's Notes: **This takes place before the end of season one.

**

* * *

**

Sayid sat down heavily on the sand with a barely contained groan. It seemed as if every muscle in his body ached; including a few he wasn't even aware that he had in him.

The third fierce wind and rain storm in less than two weeks had ravaged the lean-tos and huts on the beach last night, further proof that summer was quickly drawing to an end. So, since sunrise, the survivors had been working nonstop to rebuild their shambled village.

This latest storm had of course reestablished Jack's argument about moving to the caves, where they would be sheltered from such winds. He had managed to convince two more people to come back with him today.

As much as Sayid did not like the idea of being away from the beach, he knew that the storms would only get worse as they pushed into the winter months. Relocating to the caves may soon be inevitable

He squinted against the glare on the sand. Though if you went by the blistering sun that was pounding down on them now, you would never guess that winter was coming.

He had taken a quick swim in the ocean to cool himself down and it had worked for a moment, but now the heat of the sun was getting to him again. He pulled back his hair into a ponytail to get it off his shoulders.

He began picking idly at a mango for a moment before he was startled by a shout that sounded disconcertingly close.

"Stop, you stupid dog!"

Before he could even react, a flash of golden fur was stumbling over his legs, quickly followed by a jumble of endlessly long and tanned limbs.

After the flurry of movement, he became aware of a flustered and angry looking Shannon sprawled across his lap. He then became aware of the completely destroyed mango in his hands. And a telling smooth stickiness clinging to his cheek and neck.

Shannon brought her eyes to his. Her anger faded to apology and then to confusion. "You have something…on your face."

A long silence followed as she pursed her lips, trying to hold in a smile.

"I am aware." He watched as she struggled not to laugh.

"Sorry."

He couldn't help but notice that she didn't sound sorry at all as she began to quake with silent laughter.

She untangled her limbs from his and sat back. "Vincent got away from me and when we turned the corner there you were and we didn't have time to stop and apparently," she glanced down at his mango covered hands and she tensed up as she held in a giggle, "you were… trying to eat something."

"It _was_ a mango."

She snorted once and her hand flew over her mouth, her eyes clenched shut and she nodded silently. She appeared to be holding her breath.

He sighed and flicked his hands towards to bushes, getting rid of the larger chunks of fruit from his hands. "I am glad you are finding this amusing."

It was then that Shannon burst out laughing. "I am so sorry Sayid!" She managed to gasp out between giggles, "but it is even in your hair! Oh I am sorry. Just a second."

She then stood up and backed away. "Don't try to fix it. I'll go…just don't touch yourself. You'll," she paused as another giggle tore through her, "You'll only make it worse. I'll be right back. I'll tie up that mongrel menace Vincent and…"

Sayid sighed as he held up his useless fruit covered hands, trying to keep it from dripping on to his shirt.

Shannon looked over him once more which brought about a fresh set of giggling and she wiped a tear from her eye as she took off.

Sayid rolled his eyes but couldn't stop a smile from forming on his own lips as well. It had been so long since he had seen Shannon smile. Since Boone's death, she had become withdrawn and quiet. So even if it was at his own expense, it was nice to see her enjoying herself again.

He could hear her shout "Vincent" several times and a few moments later she was back with a rag and a bottle of water.

"Hurley managed to snag the dog. He said he would look after him for a while." She scowled momentarily. "I don't know how that damned thing manages to get in to so much trouble." Though she often complained about Vincent he could hear the affection in her voice and the Lab rarely left her side. It had been a good idea of Walt's to give the dog to Shannon; he was doing her good.

She knelt down at his side and poured the water over the cloth before handing it to him.

He quickly cleaned his hands before working on his face.

Shannon studied his progress with a squint and cocked head as he attempted to get at the sticky mess. "No. . . left . . . up . . . left _more_ . . . You're missing it."

Sayid dropped his hand with resignation and he managed to work up a halfhearted glare. "Would _you _like to do this?"

Before he could stop her, Shannon had stood up and quickly moved to a cross-legged position between his splayed legs. She snatched the cloth from his hands.

She gave him a rueful grin before she leaned in and began wiping at his throat. "I really am sorry. And I didn't mean to laugh. It's just you looked so stunned and …covered in fruit." She giggled again as her fingers dipped beneath the edge of his shirt. She plucked a small piece of mango between her thumb and forefinger and flicked it off.

"It is all right." He smiled slowly. "It is nice to see you laugh again."

She regarded him for a beat before saying quietly, "It feels nice to be laughing again." She smiled gently and placed her fingers lightly on his chin, urging him to tilt his head. He held up his chin as she brought the cloth to his jaw. Her breath felt cool against his damp throat and he stilled. As she leaned forward she brought her free hand to his hip to steady herself. Sayid could now feel a building heat where her fingers connected with his side. He closed his eyes.

Shannon had taken the loss of her brother very hard so he had done the right thing and put his romantic feelings aside. He had been there for her as a friend. Someone to lean on. Which was what that she had desperately needed.

But now he felt those feelings pushing to the surface again and he wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

As the cloth swept over his collar bone and he felt a tremble building up he put a hand lightly on he wrist, stilling her movements. "Shannon," he said quietly, "perhaps you should not do this."

Her gaze narrowed in confusion for a moment. "Why not?" she searched his eyes. Shannon pursed her lips before quirking a quick smile. "Yeah…you're right..."

Sayid could not help the feeling of disappointment from flaring up in him as she pulled back but he nodded anyway. Even if distancing himself from her had been the right thing to do, he had missed her touch over the past few weeks.

Then Shannon's smile grew sly. It was an enticing smile that he had not seen in awhile. "…this cloth isn't working right."

Before he could protest she had pulled herself closer. She unfolded her crossed legs and perched them over either side of his hips and behind his back. Sayid held his breath at her sudden proximity.

She leaned in languidly. "I'll have to figure something else out." Her breath no longer felt cool against his skin. It was hot and made his heart jump in his chest.

"Shannon-" but his words and all intelligible thought died as he felt her tongue tentatively skim across his throat.

Her finger slid up his shoulders and it took all of his self-restraint from wrapping his arms around her back as she took another slow swipe.

She pulled back to push her blond hair over her shoulder. She shot him another dangerous grin. "After all," She shifted closer and a ragged breath was torn from him as her tongue and teeth gently teased his ear lobe, "it is all my fault."

Her head dipped down and he clenched his jaw and shuddered as her teeth scrapped lightly over his collar bone. "Technically, it is Vincent's." He managed to breathe out.

She drew back and cocked an eyebrow. "Would you prefer he do this?" Her hands slid down his arms until they found his hands. She pulled them behind her and she moved closer still, crossing her ankles behind his back

His hands automatically gripped her sides as she shifted forward slightly, brushing against him. A swear escaped his lips before he could stop it.

Her hands moved up to hold his face and she pressed her lips to his brow. She slid her mouth down to his cheekbone and he felt her eyelashes fluttering against his skin, before she moved on to the corner of his mouth.

His breath now came out hard and fast and he found himself losing control. "Shannon, what-" He managed to pull back slightly so he could look in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

After a pause she followed suit and pulled back as well. She studied him a moment before she let out a breath and graced him a soft smile. Her arms thread themselves around his neck.

"Sayid," her brow creased slightly as she collected her thoughts, "you've been amazing. Given me chances and trusted in me when nobody else would. With all the screwed up stuff that happened," She closed her eyes and when they opened again he could see tears threatening to spill. "You were a constant. You made me feel safe," she smiled shyly, "and happy. No matter what else happened on this messed up Island of Mystery, you were there for me. Even when I didn't necessarily deserve it." She smiled a soft smile that made his breath hitch for a moment. "So yeah," she nodded slowly her gaze never wavering from his, "I'm sure."

Sayid was stunned. Shannon's emotions were usually so well guarded; she kept people at arm's length and rarely let them in. So when she did, it always managed to shock him. Sayid felt a new warmth building up in him.

He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, a thumb running over her smooth skin. "Like you once said Shannon, we all get a new life here on the island." He shook his head slightly. "You have nothing to atone for here. There will never be a point where you won't deserve to feel safe. Or happy." He brushed away a lock of hair from her face. "And I will always be there for you."

She smiled warmly at him as she leaned into his touch.

"Though, about… this," Sayid began to grow flustered, "you don't..have to…. just to…" He stumbled over his words and Shannon's eyebrows started to rise. "What I mean to say is…"

A smirk appeared on her face and she cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. "That I don't have to have _sex_ with you as a way to say thank you?"

Sayid stared in discomfited shock."I didn't…I mean...it was not my intent for it to come out like that. I was not trying to infer that you…"

Her smile grew with delight as he continued to dig himself a deeper hole.

He sighed. "I am wrecking this moment entirely aren't I?"

She nodded and continued to grin impishly. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his stunned lips, pulling away before he could regain his bearings. "But I think I got what you were trying to say."

She leaned in again and just before she reached him he mumbled into her lips, "Sex?"

She paused to look at him solemnly. "Well, not if you don't _want _to," she said far too seriously.

His gaze narrowed as he took in her teasing sparkling eyes. "You are just so humorous today." He threaded his fingers through her hair.

She nodded slowly again as he pulled her down to him.

Her mouth was still quirked into a grin as his lips met hers. He had nearly forgotten how amazing kissing her felt. Her lips tasted of a sweet and salt blend from the seawater and mango on his skin.

Her hands slid languorously up his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight to him.

She drew away and rested her forehead against his. "While the sex thing sounds great," she mumbled breathlessly, "I don't think here out in the open is the right place. I'm not much of an exhibitionist."

Sayid groaned reluctantly and stole another quick kiss before she leaned back and gave him an appraising look. She bit her lip slightly and she suddenly looked shy. "I have to add though, on top of the fact that you are a great guy." She paused and before continuing with a timid steadiness, "It doesn't hurt that I also _really_ like you."

He smiled. It was always a wonder to see such a normally vivacious and outgoing woman become bashful and unsure around something so simple. "So that saying about nice guys finishing last…"

She smiled broadly. "For once, total bullshit."

Her shyness as quickly as it has snuck up had now quickly dissipated and Sayid couldn't help but laugh.

Her eyes lit up and she surprised him by scooting backwards out of his grasp. He immediately missed her body against his.

She stood up and brushed herself off before offering her hands to him.

He looked at her questioningly before taking her hands and pulling himself up.

She grinned mischievously, dropped his hands and slowly started to back away from him. "You're still kind of sticky."

He could tell from the gleam in her eyes that there was reasoning behind her pointing it out. "Yes?"

"I think we should do something about that."

He grinned slightly. "I thought we were."

She continued to backup and she waggled a finger at him. "I'm still not satisfied with the results."

He followed her. "You're not?"

She shook her head somberly and toed off her sandals. "No. Though I think I know would do the trick."

He glanced at her now bare feet crossed his arms over his chest. "You do?"

She grinned wickedly at him. And began to unbutton her pants.

Words left him momentarily. Finally he managed to stutter out, "I recall you saying sex in plain sight was not something you were in favour of."

Her mouth dropped open in mock appall. "Why Sayid! Who said anything about sex?"

Her pants dropped to her ankles and she stepped out of them, flicking them up to him with her foot.

He snatched the still warm denim out of the air with a grin.

She jutted her hips, clad in a familiar string bikini bottom, before pulling at the edge of her shirt. She slowly pulled it up over her head, revealing the matching bikini top. The top that had been missing the last time he had seen her in that bathing suit.

"No, I think a swim in the ocean should get you cleaned up."

She moved towards him smoothly and pulled at the edge of his T-shirt. He raised his arms, allowing her to pull it off him.

"So may I ask why you are down to _your_ bathing suit?"

She smiled sweetly. 'Well, obviously you need help," she slid her hands over the bare skin of his stomach and he shivered, "with all of those difficult to reach places."

Sayid swallowed hard. Before he could respond though she had backed out of his grasp and with a final parting grin she took off towards the beach.

Sayid allowed himself a moment to grin and stare appreciatively at her scantily clad figure moving quickly away from him before he took off after her laughing form.

So much for her not being an exhibitionist.

* * *

**A review would be super swell! **


End file.
